In a proposed vehicle, an engine, a planetary gear that is connected to an output shaft of the engine and to a drive shaft, a first motor that is connected to the planetary gear, a second motor that is connected to the drive shaft, and a battery that inputs and outputs electric power from and to the first motor and the second motor are provided (see, for example, Patent document 1). In this prior art vehicle, a target charge state is changed when a battery temperature is lower than a preset temperature and the engine and the two motors are controlled so that the battery is charged or discharged at the target charge state, thereby warming up the battery through a forced charge or discharge to adequately enhance a battery performance.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2000-92614